


How Much I Love the Maiden (That You've Known of Late)

by SilverBird13



Series: Rule 63-Verse Series [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Comfort and flirting and fluff, F/F, Post-Seine, Rule 63, Wolves, and a cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn the boy!  And you, Jeanne-you’ve always been an old fool but truly, you believe this as well?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much I Love the Maiden (That You've Known of Late)

**Author's Note:**

> For wolfwithpanthereyes's request for "Cryptid hunting with 63!Valvert". Lyrics for the title taken from Cat Power's "Werewolf Song". Also, symbolism is fun, kids!

“Damn the boy!  And you, Jeanne-you’ve always been an old fool but truly, you _believe_ this as well?” Javert says as they huddle against the wall far from the window, blankets dragged onto the floor with them.  
  
Valjean closes her eyes in exasperation, praying for some semblance of composure.  “J-Javert.  Y-you saw _something_ , too.  That-that couldn’t have been a normal wolf.  Where was it’s pack?”  she asks frantically as Javert calmly lights the candlesticks near them,  “And it’s size!  Oh God, deliver us!”  
  
A terrible howl reaches in through the window then, and Javert is suddenly glad for the knife in the dresser.  She feels Valjean nuzzle into her shoulder, and returns the embrace with little reluctance.  Valjean turns to look her dead in the eyes, face grave.   
  
“J-Javert, thank God Cosette and Marius left last week, but if this is our end, know how I love you, that I blame you for nothing, that I am glad of-”    
  
Valjean’s mouth audibly snaps shut as another howl cuts her off, softer this time and lower in pitch.    
  
 Javert reaches around to stroke Valjean’s pale hair.  “See?  Another wolf.  There’s a pack then, and whichever fool put that story in your head as a child never mentioned that, now did he?  Though how the damn Beast of Gevaudan could be expected to still be alive, much less have been real in the first place, is far beyond my comprehension.”  Javert thinks quickly back to the stories of her own childhood before adding, “And didn’t the ninny who caught it stuff the damn thing, anyways?”  
  
Valjean’s only response is a soft sniffle, and when Javert pulls her hand back, it is damp.  They sit in silence for a time, the wolves outside seemingly having finished their performance for the evening.  
  
Finally, Valjean lifts her head.  “I-I’m sorry, Javert.  Truly, I’m being a fool.  I’m an old woman now, and my daughter is safe.  I should not fear to die; I should not fear God’s plan.  Yet I wish to live.”  With this, she turns to place a kiss on Javert’s cheek, and dear God, how Javert feels her chest tighten.  Blinking back her own set of tears, she clasps the smaller woman tighter, a familiar smirk settling onto her face.    
  
“And here I thought another house in the country would bring you some peace.  But no, nothing is ever simple in the life of Jeanne Valjean, is it?”    
  
A little laugh erupts from the bundle of blankets and white hair in her arms.  “No, I’m quite certain you’re right, ma chere.”  
  
With that, Javert begins the task of dragging the bedclothes back to their proper place and blowing out the candles.  Valjean, however, merely stands with her back against the wall, watching her, and Javert can’t resist another smirk as she makes her way over to the woman in the darkness.  
  
“Now, Jeanne, why worry about wolves outside?” she asks as she lets her lips trail against the other woman’s ear, her hands reaching for the buttons of her shift.  
  
“Why, don’t you know you have a wolf right here in your bed?”  
  
 


End file.
